Anakin Vader
by High Reacher
Summary: What happens to Anakin Skywalker when an unknown surviving Jedi saves Darth Vader from dieing? Plus, Anakin being friends with James Potter is bound to lead to something, right?
1. Ch 1: Rose Koslu

**This is my first Star Wars fan fic. I hope you like it. It is my take on what would happen to Anakin and Luke, if Anakin was saved. Basically, my own character, Jedi Master Rose Koslu, is the great person who helps them.**

Her name was Rose Koslu. She was in the Jedi Council. She wasn't as high as Master Yoda or Master Windu, but she was still in quite a high position. It was hard to explain how she knew, but somehow she just did. _That was her special gift: knowing things before they happened. _The bad part was that she didn't know how she did it. She couldn't always help the person, either.

It was a sunny day at Coruscant. The Jedi Council had been in session for the whole morning. They were deciding who they should send to help the clones on Boz Pity. Masters Yoda and Windu wanted to send someone experienced, but others thought that those should be used elsewhere. In the end they decided on sending the Jedi Master Rose Koslu.

She was picked for the job because she was born and had lived there until going to the Jedi Temple. There was a giant debate as to if she should take someone with her, or if she would go alone. "Masters, I believe that I should go with Master Koslu. I think that I would be a good body guard for this older master." Anakin Skywalker said. He liked being with Master Koslu, he thought that she was kind of pretty. He also just liked being the center of attention. His master, Master Kenobi, was strict with Anakin, or at least that was what Anakin thought. Nobody knew for sure, not even Kenobi himself. Master Kenobi was quick to answer Anakin, "No! We need you here. If anyone should be allowed to go with Master Koslu, it should be Master Yoda, Master Windu, or Master Mundi. Even I am not worthy enough to go with Master Koslu to her home planet." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up, "I agree with Master Kenobi in that if anyone, either Master Yoda, or Master Windu should go. Even _I_ am not worthy enough to go to Master Koslu's home planet." Anakin spoke up again, "What do you mean that you aren't _worthy enough_ to go to Master Koslu's home planet?"

Master Windu spoke up, to try to stop the gigantic argument that he knew was about to come. "The people of Boz Pity are very -well, how do I say this- protective, of their planet; how would _you_ put it Master Koslu?" "Well, the people on my planet really just like the other people from my planet, or others who have saved them. None of the masters currently on the council have ever helped my planet, save for Master Yoda." "Thank you Master Koslu. Master Yoda won't go either, because he is already in Kashyyk." "Masters, please, I should probably go alone. My people won't be friendly to any of you, even though you are on the council." "Right, Master Koslu is." Master Yoda interjected from his comlink. "Worthy enough none of you are. Go alone, she _must_." This ended their meeting.

Master Kenobi signaled for Anakin to wait, he wanted to talk to Master Rose Koslu himself, without the council around. Master Kenobi offered to walk/talk to her on the way to her ship; she was to leave at once. "Thank you, Master Kenobi; I appreciate having someone to talk to before I go home." "You're welcome, Master Koslu. We'd be glad to." Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walked with Master Koslu to her ship.

After a month to three months of fighting with the clones on her home planet; she sensed something. She felt that something wasn't going right back on Coruscant, obviously she didn't know what was happening, or to whom; but she sure knew that something wasn't right.

She decided that she had to rush over there as fast as possible, so without telling anybody, she jumped in her ship and flew all the way back to Coruscant.

When she got to Coruscant, she saw a group of clones huddling in a corner with Anakin Skywalker. She was about to go up and ask Anakin if something was wrong, when she realized something wasn't right with him. As he turned to the clones, she saw that his eyes weren't the usual pretty blue color, they were… what was that? Yellow? Yes, they were yellow.

She ran back to her fighter just in time, because as she was taking off, there was a bunch of clones that started to shot at her. Thankfully, she was far enough away that they couldn't hit her fighter, not that their blaster shots would do anything to her plane anyway. She got the message that Master Yoda sent out, so she was able to rendezvous with them on the ship.

She went to live on Bespin, at Cloud City. She decided that she could never tell anybody that she was a Jedi. She ended up meeting a very nice family who had a son named Lando. She befriended that family, and was adopted into their family. She kept her name, but made sure that people called her Rose, not any other name. Not Master Rose, Master Koslu; just Rose. She told herself that even if she ever met the son and/or daughter of Anakin Skywalker (who she knew to be called Luke and Leia), she wouldn't tell them who she was, or even that she was a Jedi. While she was there, Lando befriended Han and Chewbacca. When he did, Rose befriend them, too.

After the Battle of Hoth; Han, Chewbacca, and Leia went to Cloud City on Bespin. Rose got the message, and relayed it to Lando. The procession that went out to the Falcon was headed by Lando, with Rose right behind him, and then everyone else. After Lando greets Han, Rose went up and hugged Han and Chewbacca. When Chewbacca came up, Leia and C3PO did, too. Rose walked up to C3PO, and as usual, he said, "Hello, I am C3PO. Human-Cyborg Relations." "Hello, C3PO." Rose said, and then she whispered, "I missed you." Then, as Rose turned on her heal (like a practiced Jedi) she thought._ I know I couldn't stop myself, it just came out; but why did I just say that. Nobody knows who I am; nobody knows that I'm a Jedi. Why did think that 3PO would?_ When she stopped thinking, she looked at Lando. She saw that he had just kissed the hand of the woman in front of him. She looked into the eyes of the woman, and realized that she was Leia Skywalker. Lando stepped aside so Rose could acquaint herself with the women. Rose walked up to Leia and bowed to her. Leia slightly returned the bow. Rose turned on her heel, again, and nodded to Lando to get going. It took Lando a little bit to realize her symbol to get going, because he exchanged looks with Han. Who, just like him, was very confused. Han was pretty sure that he had his mouth wide open. He touched Lando on the shoulder, Lando turned around and started walking back.

Lando and Rose were talking to each other. "I know what we promised him, Lando, but I still don't think it's right." "I know, Rose, but we have to do this. We'll be able to look after the others, remember… Well, I guess it's time." They were talking about Han being frozen in Carbonite. When they got to the room, Lando was the only one to talk. Rose just went to the window, and looked out. She realized that it reminded her of Coruscant_. I can't believe how much it looks like Coruscant. All the buildings are above the ground, just like they were there. I know that we have to give Han up, but I still can't believe Lando agreed to that. I guess that's just another thing that reminds me of home. Skywalker gave up his life to the dark side... No, don't think about that._ Lando was talking to Han about what happened after he left. Rose said nothing. She was deciding what to do when it happened. When Darth Vader stood up, it took everything she had not to run to her room, change into her Jedi clothes, (she had her lightsaber with her) and run up and kill Vader. When Han was placed in the Carbonite, she hid behind Lando and cried softly.

When they were leaving, Lando gave her a sign to give the command. She did, and Lobot came to their rescue. She went with them to go to the Falcon, but not right away. Once Lobot was there, she zipped away to change into her Jedi robes, but she put them under her dress. She then zipped back; nobody even noticed that she was gone.

She, along with Leia, felt that Luke was in danger. She couldn't tell anybody for fear of giving herself away, though. Thankfully, for her, Leia said something. _I know that I'm a Jedi; I know that I can feel Luke, but they don't._ She had to keep telling herself, to keep herself from blurting out, "Oh, Force! Luke Skywalker is in trouble, we have to go help him!" She also had to stop herself from grabbing the controls and going to get him herself.

When they got Luke back, they went to a medical frigate at the Rebel fleet's rendezvous point. They were able to revive him there.

Lando and Chewie were about to leave to find Han, but Rose stopped them. "No, wait! Please don't go yet. I want you all to be present when I tell you this. I wish Han could be here so I can tell him too, but apparently, that's not to be." "What are you talking about, Rose?" Lando said. "I mean, I'm not your sister. I'm not even related to you, Lando." "What do you mean; you're not related to me?" "Look, I don't know how to say this, so I guess I'll just get right to the point. My name is Rose Koslu; I used to be a master at the Jedi temple. Yes, Luke, I used to be a Jedi, like your father. I knew your father, and mother. I knew Master Kenobi; actually, he was my master. I knew Master Yoda, we were very good friends. Your parents were very nice people, Luke." She pauses, and then whispers, "And Leia." "What?" says Leia? "Nothing," Rose continues, "I came to know them when Anakin came to the Jedi temple as a kid. I knew him the entire time that he grew up, too. I even knew him when something happened that would change my life forever. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what it was, not yet anyway." She sniffled, "I'm getting sad already." "That's okay." Luke said. "You don't have to tell us anymore if you don't want to." "Thanks Luke. Oh, and if you're going to be a Jedi, from now on you must call me Master Koslu." "Alright, Master, whatever you say," Luke answered.

After she told them her history, she was afraid to leave Luke alone. She knew that Vader was going to try to change him, so she wouldn't leave his side. That was why she found herself hiding in a crack in the wall in Jabba's Palace. She had to watch Luke to make sure that he was okay, but for some reason, she knew that this was something that Luke had to do by himself. It was also for that exact same reason that she found herself sneaking onto the sail barge to protect the twins. When they were leaving, she helped Leia beat Jabba, and escape with them. After they escaped, she had the choice of going with Luke to visit Yoda on Dagobah, or going with Lando, Han, Chewie, and Leia back to the Rebel fleet. She decided that Luke should have private time with Master Yoda, so she went with the others back to the Rebel fleet.

"General Solo, is you strike team assembled?"

"Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle."

Chewbacca raises his hairy paw and volunteers. Han looks up at him.

"Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you.

Chewie waves that off with a huge GROWL.

"That's one."

"Uh, General… count me in." Added Leia.

"I'm with you, too!" Luke shouted from the other end of the room.

"Me, too." Rose added. "I couldn't let you leave without a Jedi escort."

Han smiles… "Anyone else?" Nobody spoke. "I guess that's my command crew, then."

Later, when they were leaving, Luke asked Rose. "A Jedi escort? I'm a Jedi too you know." "I know, but I had to say something. It just kind of slipped out. Besides an apprentice needs his master when he goes on missions." "Alright, Master."

**So this chapter was basically her background and what happens and up to the part of the 6****th**** movie when they go to Endor. Please, please, please review. I know that people are reading, so it won't kill you to review. It will only take a couple minutes, if that.**


	2. Ch 2: Saving Lives and Becoming Family

**I'm sorry if I made anyone mad by changing the story to a crossover. I was just not too sure where I would go with this one, and I had a crossover waiting, so I just decided to combine the two. The crossover will not happen in this chapter, but it will in the next one. Sorry for the ****super long**** wait, but things have been pretty chaotic over the summer.**

While going to meet Vader at Endor, Luke thought back to his conversation with Leia. He hated doing it, but he knew that if he didn't go, they would most likely die. He'd taken her in his hands and explained…

"I have to do this, Leia… alone."

"Alone? As in: just you?"

"Yes, alone. As in: just me. Plus, you can't tell anyone, not even Han, what I'm doing okay?"

"Not even Chewie or the droids?"

"Yeah."

"Okay but why not?"

"Because, because… because you're family and they're not."

"What do you mean: I'm family?"

"Well… you and I are brother and sister. I need to go now. I'll explain when I come back, I promise!"

Luke started to leave then. Han came out at that moment and demanded what they talked about. True to her word, Leia didn't tell Han what had happened. Luke knew she didn't say anything. He could feel it through the force. He was sure that he would've been able to if she did.

He knew now, that Vader used to be his father, Anakin Skywalker. He needed to somehow get that in the head (hopefully that part of him wasn't a machine) that he wanted to help him.

Luke had decided that he didn't want to kill Vader anymore; he wanted to help his father, Anakin. He had figured out that if he could get Anakin to come through, maybe, just maybe, Anakin might be able to come back to him.

What Luke didn't know was that Rose had secretly followed Luke onto the AT-AT. She was able to sneak onto the Death Star, too. She had no idea how she was able to do that, though. Somehow she was able to conceal herself on the AT-AT and the Death Star.

When the Emperor is shooting the force lightning at Luke, Anakin Skywalker broke through Darth Vader. He realized that his son was in danger, and then it hit him.

_Obi-Wan was right. I was supposed to be The Chosen One. I was supposed to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force, I wasn't supposed to join them and start killing a bunch of people. I wonder if I help my son, if I could then bring balance to the force._

He had decided that he would kill the Emperor. He would throw him over the railing and into the pit.

Rose Koslu was hiding on the Death Star. She was able to find a spot that nobody would see her. She was able to see all that was happening. It took all that she had not to go out and kill the Emperor when he started using force lighting on Luke.

She realized what Vader was going to do about a minute before it happened. She realized that he was going to through the Emperor over the railing and into the pit. She decided to jump up and do something before Vader could get the chance.

She jumps out of her place, surprising everybody. She grabs the Emperor, and before anybody knows what's happening, she throws the Emperor into the pit, killing him. Unfortunately, by doing that, Rose ends up dying, too. She was able to save Vader and Luke, though.

"She saved us." Luke said to Vader. Vader turns to Luke, "Yes, she did. I used to know her, you know."

_She saved us. I used to know her. _Vader replayed those sentences in his head. _She survived Order 66; she risked her life to save us. No, she risked her life to save me, Anakin Skywalker. I wish she was still alive… although maybe it's a good thing that she died, because if she was alive, I would owe her __**big time**__. I still wish she was alive, though. It would be cool to talk to her again and see how she escaped/survived Order 66. Order 66… did I really take part in that? Was I really that evil? Did I really try to kill all those people? The Jedi… I was once a Jedi. Where did I go wrong? When did I stop trusting in the force and go to the Dark Side? How did things change that quickly?_

"Father?" Luke said just then. Vader realized that he had gone inside himself and come out as Anakin Skywalker. He realized that Vader was gone, never to come out as long as he thought about what Master Rose Koslu had done for him. He was Anakin Skywalker again, the husband of Padmé and the father of Luke and Leia.

"Luke, we need to get out of here. The Death Star is going to blow up soon."

"Okay, father, but what about her?"

He jerked his head to Rose. Anakin stared at her through the eye holes in the helmet.

"We will give her a proper Jedi funeral. We shall take her with us to Endor; there we can have her funeral."

He picks her up and the start walking. More to himself than Luke, Anakin says, "It would be cooler if we could have her funeral back on her home planet, but I guess this will work fine, too. It is a proper Jedi funeral, after all."

Once they're at the shuttle, Anakin asks Luke if he has any extra lightsabers. Unfortunately Luke has to answer no, but then he remembers that Rose had one on her; so before he gets on the shuttle, Anakin throws his red lightsaber at the wall of the Death Star.

Once they got to Endor, Anakin took off his cloak and asked Luke to help him take off his helmet.

Luke answered, "But won't you die if I take it off?"

"No, Luke, I won't. I have been saved. I am no longer Darth Vader, but your father Anakin Skywalker. I would die if I was still Vader, but now that I'm Anakin again, I won't." "What do you mean?" asked Luke as he took Vader's helmet off.

Once the helmet was off, the man inside the suit looked very much like the younger Anakin Skywalker. (What he looked like before he turned.)

"As Darth Vader I was given a suit for a reason. I will tell you the longer story later, but long story short I was all burned up. That was after I had turned and my name was changed to Darth Vader. I am Anakin Skywalker once more, so I'm not burned anymore."

"I think I get it, but how did that happen?"

"It was the will of the force." Anakin said while looking up at the place in the sky where the Death Star used to be. "Now," he said, turning to Luke again, "I would very much like to meet my daughter, and your friends. It sounds like they're celebrating. I believe that we can meet/talk to them before we have our funeral."

They went off in search of the others.

Luke found them partying in the tree-top village of the Ewoks. He was so glad to see them, he almost forgot about his father (who was standing a little ways off), almost.

"Leia, there's someone I would really like for you to meet."

"Who could you possibly have for me to meet, Luke? I know almost everyone in the alliance."

"I know that, Leia. But this person you haven't met, well, actually you have, but you didn't know who it was."

"Huh?"

"How about you just meet this person, and then decide what you think?"

"Okay, but if I don't like him, can I go back with Han and Chewie?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, let's go meet this mysterious person."

"Alright, follow me." He grabs Leia's hand to lead her to Anakin.

Han stops them, "Hey, where are you guys going?"

"I have someone that I want Leia to meet. If she approves, then you can meet him, okay?"

"Okay, kid." (Han still wouldn't call Luke by his name; Han thinks that he probably never will.)

Luke led Leia around the buildings to where Anakin was waiting for them.

"Hey Luke, who's your friend?"

"Um, this is Leia."

"Leia… pretty name."

"I'm glad you like it, because, she's my sister."

"She's your sister?" Anakin repeated.

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Is this the friend you were talking about, Luke?"

"Yeah Leia. Do you want to know who this is?"

"Duh! Of course I do!"

"Well, this is Anakin Skywalker."

"Did you say Skywalker? Isn't that your name?"

Anakin answered that question, "Yes, we do have the same name. You understand how you two are brother and sister, right?"

"Sort of. I kind of just went along with it."

"I guess, I could tell you that story later, but for now Luke and I have a big surprise."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to tell her, Luke, or should I."

"You can tell her."

"Well, Leia Organa Skywalker, I'm your father."

"What?"

"He's right. I don't know if you made that connection in time but if you and I are brother and sister, and he's my father, then…"

"He's my father, too."

"You guys don't remember anything from your childhoods?"

"I remember my aunt and uncle, but that's it."

"Well," said Leia staring out at the woods, "I remember the Organas, Bail and his wife, but not really anybody…" She trails off… "Now that you mention it, I do remember something of my mother. I told Luke earlier today… She was very beautiful. Kind, but… sad."

"She was beautiful, very beautiful," murmured Anakin, "She was kind, too. I guess she was sad about me. Sad from what I had done. Well, I guess Obi-Wan really covered everything so I wouldn't find you two."

"Oh," Leia said, then added, "Luke, didn't you tell me that I was going to know this person. I don't recognize him at all!"

"I said something along the lines of; you've met him, but won't recognize him."

"You have met me, but I was almost a completely different person. I was Darth Vader. And, before you ask…at the time, I didn't know that I had a kid, much less two. I only learned that I had two tonight."

"Thank you for telling me that, I won't get mad now."

"Now, if you two are done with your questions, I would very much like to meet these friends of yours," He turns to Luke, "Then we will have it."

"Okay father."

Leia turns to Luke, "Have what?"

"I'll tell you later."

They went about 5 paces, before Anakin stopped. Luckily the twins where looking at him, or else they would have ran into him. "Hello Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan!" The twins said at the same time, Luke continued, "But he's dead."

A bluish shadowy figure stepped out from behind the nearest hut. He bowed to Anakin and the two kids before turning back to Anakin. "I heard your entire conversation, Anakin, and thank you." "For what?" "For saying that I covered everything." "Oh, well… you're welcome."

Another bluish figure stepped out from behind the hut. "He didn't actually cover everything, just to let you know."

"What do you mean Master Koslu?"

"I mean, that Master Yoda, Bail Organa, and I helped him."

"Oh, well, thank you too, then."

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Obi-Wan said, and left.

Anakin turned to Rose, "Thank you so much for saving me."

"Don't thank me too much; the pull of the dark side will still be strong for you. Best to surround yourself with good people, and happy memories. Good day, Skywalker."

She turned to walk away, "Good day to you, too, Master Koslu."

Anakin turned to his children, "Alright lead me to your friends." Leia led her brother and father to where Han, Chewie, and Lando were waiting with the droids.

Leia was about to introduce her friends, when Anakin stopped, staring at the droids. "I-I can't believe it. Whose droids are these?"

Luke answered, "My aunt and uncle bought them, but since their dead, the droids are now mine."

"Wow," Anakin murmured while staring at the droids, "I can't believe that these two have been through all this, and are still okay."

"What do you mean father?" Luke asked.

"I think they used to be mine. What are their names?"

"R2D2 and C3PO." Luke pointed to them when he said there names.

"I was right, R2 was my droid."

"And C3PO?"

"I made him."

"What?" Exclaimed everyone that was there.

"Yeah," he turned to the humans and wookie, "I guess I know which one of you is Chewbacca, as I have been told that he is a wookie, but I'm not sure of the names of you two."

"I'm Lando Calrissian, I work at Bespin."

"I'm Han Solo. I used to be a smuggler, but now I'm in love with Leia."

"So you're the infamous smuggler that kept getting away from us. Sorry about putting you in carbonite."

"You know about the carbonite?"

"Oh yeah, oops," said Luke, "Guys, this is Anakin Skywalker. He's Leia's and my father."

"You would know me as Darth Vader."

Anakin then ushered them all away from the party a little bit, and told them his story. He wanted to make sure all of them were on the same page. Luke told him that he could have his droids back, but Anakin said that they're the family's droids, so Luke can keep them, too. After Anakin told them about his life; he and Luke had the funeral for Master Rose Koslu.

They all went to bed that night knowing that Anakin was not a dream, and that he would be there tomorrow.

**Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. I know that people are reading it, why don't you just review? I will not put the next chapter up until I have at least 4 reviews.**


	3. Ch 3: Leaving and Coming

**Hi, it's me again! This is actually going to get into the crossover now. It is after the Second Galactic War for Star Wars, and during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. (5****th**** book/movie)**

_**Anakin Skywalker's POV:**_

The next morning I gather Luke and Leia, and tell them a story (about my past).

"I used to have a friend that was kind of a force sensitive. He died, but his son still lives, or so the Force has told me. I would really like to meet this boy. I've learned of the prophecy that he has, and I would like to try and help him. My friend/his son lived/lives in England on a planet called Earth. When I was younger I made a machine that could take me there. I usually had it with me, but later I put it on Tatooine, and it stayed there. If I/we want to find this device, it would be in a town called led Mos Espa. We will need to find a man named Kitster. He used to be a friend of mine."

You guys may come if you want, but you don't need to. Luke decides to go with me, but Leia is going to stay with Han. (They get the droids while Luke and I are gone.)

Han takes us to Tatooine in the Falcon, and drops us off at Mos Espa.

We walk in silence, Luke walking behind me. We eventually come to a small community (if you could call it that) of houses. I go up to one of the houses with Luke right behind me. I knock on the door, and a woman comes out.

I know right away that she is a slave; I can see it in her eyes. I don't want to bother her too much, so I just say, "Do you happen to know a Kitster Chanchani Banai? He's an old friend of mine that I'm trying to locate."

The woman looks at me thoughtfully, "Yes, I do. He's free and living at the edge of town that way," She points in the direction they should go. "You wouldn't happen to know an Anakin Skywalker would you? He was a good friend of Kitster's. He left one day, came back to free his mom, who had already been freed, but then left and never came back."

That hit a nerve. I have to stop and use some of the calming techniques that Master had me do. "Actually, I would happen to know him. He left to become a Jedi, but had promised his mom that he'd be back, so he was. He found out that she had been freed, but was missing somewhere. He went to go find her, but found her dead." I snapped at her. I wanted to tell her that I was Anakin without really telling her, that is why I added this, "I'm sorry that I never came back, but after you've been a slave here and this is the planet that your mother dies on, it's kind of hard to come back. Thank you for your help."

I turned and walked away in the direction that she had pointed in to get to Kitster's house. Luke stood there a minute, staring at her bewildered face, but eventually followed me. I know I shouldn't have been that mean to the nice woman who helped us, but she brought up the subject of my mother, and it doesn't bring very good memories with it.

Luke and I walked until we got to the edge of town. He stayed at the edge, and I scouted the surrounding area for any sign of my old friend. I found a little hovel about two minutes walk outside the city. I walked back to get Luke, and then we walked back to the hovel. I walk up to the door; Luke is right behind me, again. A man opened the door and asked, politely, why we were there.

"Hello. This is my son Luke Skywalker, and I am Anakin Skywalker."

"Annie? Is that you, wait, that can't be you? Obi-Wan told me you had turned to the dark side; that you wouldn't come back."

"Yeah Kitster, it's me. Some Jedi Master survived Order 66 (a mass killing of all the Jedi) and killed the Emperor, thus I changed back to Anakin. That would be the short summery version of the story."

"Okay, I can take the short version. I just can't believe you're back, Annie!"

"I was wondering if you still have that thing that I gave you after I won the pod race and went off to be a Jedi?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Do you need it?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, why don't you come inside and I'll go get it."

"Okay."

I nod to Luke, and we step inside the home. Kitster makes sure that we're comfortable before going off in search of what I want. It only took him a minute to find it; which I thought was quite amazing, seeing as I haven't been in contact with him for a long time. He gave it to me while saying, "This is it, right?"

"Yup, that's it. Thanks for keeping it safe for me."

"Sure, I suppose you want to use it now. You could go behind my house, there aren't any people there. I do occasionally see Jawas and Sand People, but that's it. If you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you Annie."

"Yes, we'll use it right away. Thanks Kitster."

With that Luke and I exit the house and walk around to the back to use my invention. My invention looked like a comlink, but it could teleport me places. (It was quite a shock to me and my mother the first time I tried it, and it worked.) I looked at my son, "ready?" I asked. He said yes. So, I took off the piece of paper on it that told me where I should go, (my friend gave me a piece of paper, so I wouldn't forget it; I'm surprised it's survived this long) and I spoke this into the comlink: "Number 14 Grimald Place. [Pause] London, England. [Pause] Earth." There was a beam of light that engulfed us. I held onto the devise tightly, so we can get back home.

We both closed our eyes because of the blinding light, and when we had opened them we were standing in front of a house. Luke looked at the house, then looked at me, then back to the house, and finally back at me. I answer the unanswered question in his eyes.

"We are in another galaxy. My invention brought us here. This was the house of a friend of my friend's. With any luck, his friend will be here." "And be nice," I mumbled as an afterthought.

I knock on the door to the house. A woman with red hair opens the door. She takes one look at me, motions for us to come in, and shuts the door right after Luke. She tells us to stay here while she gets someone else; she comes back with a man that had scars on his face, and a wooden leg. I hear Luke gasp quietly beside me. I have been in enough battles that it doesn't bother me anymore, though. The things that do surprise even me are his eyes. One is small and dark, while the other was a blue eye that was in a strap that went around his head. It was kind of scary the way it whizzed around in its socket.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" He said.

The woman spoke before I got to it, "Now Mad-Eye, they had to know this place was here, otherwise they wouldn't be able to see it."

I know I probably shouldn't do this, but I cut in, "Excuse me, but what if you have _us_ talk _to_ you instead of _you_ talking _about_ us?"

The man and woman look at each other for a moment before the woman starts to leave while calling over her shoulder, "I'll make sure the others know when you'll be going."

"Thank you Molly."

He turns back to us and repeats his question from earlier, "Who are you and how did you find this place?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker, and this is my son, Luke Skywalker."

"There are only a few people who know this place exists, so how is it that you ended up knocking on our door?"

"I, um, er… James Potter, did he die?" I wanted to explain how I knew James, but I was just hit with sadness that came through the Force to me.

"He…"

"I can answer that question Mad-Eye." A voice said from out in the hall.

Mad-Eye opened his mouth to say something, but just then, the owner of the voice stepped in the room. "You're right, James Potter did die; along with his wife, Lily. They were killed by You-Know-Who."

Surprisingly, I do know who You-Know-Who is. I know his name's Voldemort, but people don't like to say it out loud. I told the stranger that I was sorry to hear that. I added that I was a friend, but was gone for a long time, so I didn't know.

"That's okay. I'm over that now. I'm Sirius Black, and this (he pointed to the other man) is Mad-Eye Moody."

"Hello. I'm Anakin Skywalker, and this is my son, Luke Skywalker."

"Anakin… Are you, er, were you a friend of James? I think I remember him saying something about an Anakin."

"Yes, I was a friend of James."

We started talking to each other about our lives. Sirius told Luke and I about James' life and about Harry's (James' son) life so far.

Mad-Eye let us talk for a while, but then he cut in with his question of how Luke and I ended up at Grimald Place, again.

"Well, I've avoided the question long enough, so I guess I'll tell you how I knew there was a house here. As I have mentioned before, I was a friend of James Potter. James always told me that if I needed anything that I could/ should come here. I have the address on this piece of paper that I always carried with me, just in case. A lot has taken place where I live, and I needed a break, so I decided to come here. Also, I haven't been here in a really long time, so I wanted to come and see what's happening here. I wanted to make sure James was okay, and if he was not, then make sure that his son's okay. My son came along with me. Without me, he wouldn't have known that this house was here."

"Well, I guess that makes you okay to be here, but how was your son able to see this house? It is invisible to anyone who hasn't read it from a piece of paper. That is the only way we can keep this house, and everyone in it, safe."

I don't answer his question; instead I pull out a piece of paper and show it to him. "As I mentioned before, I have the address on this piece of paper."

Mad-Eye and Sirius have quite a long argument to see if Luke and I can stay or not. The eventual outcome is that we can. Right after they decide that we can stay, another man came in the room. He was taller than either of the other men, and he had darker skin. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mad-Eye, but we just got word that Harry's Muggle family left, we can go and get him now."

Mad-Eye thanked the man and said to assemble by the door, he would be there soon. He then turned to Sirius and reminded him that he can't go with them, but that he'll see his Godson soon enough.

I followed Mad-Eye to the doorway of the living room. I leaned on the door frame, so I wouldn't be in anybody's way. Mad-Eye walked up to the front of the group (right in front of the door) yelled at everybody to get in the air as quick as possible, to not be seen by any Muggles, and to follow his lead.

When they had gone I walked back into the living room where Sirius and Luke were still there. I went and sat on the couch, Luke taking my cue, sat next to me. Sirius still stood there staring at the doorway of the living room, where he could see the door. Mrs. Weasley came into the room and whispered something to Sirius who nodded and left the room while saying over his shoulder, "When Harry gets here I should be the first to know, not you!" She sighed, but left to go back to the kitchen.

Left alone in the living room, I explained some more things to him, and we meditated together, just like I used to do with Obi-Wan.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter, they meet Harry and the gang! Will only update the next chapter when I get at least 7 reviews.**


	4. Ch 4: Meeting of the Chosen Ones

**I couldn't believe it when people wrote reviews! Thank you!**** So, we finally meet Harry and the others. Anyway, on to the story.**

_Harry Potter's POV__:_

So, right now I'm flying through the air to who-knows-where on my Firebolt. (Well, okay, Mad-Eye does, but that's beside the point.) I really can't believe what just happened to me right now. The Dursleys left, a bunch of people broke into their home, and then I was up in the air on my broom, where I currently am.

We land in a bunch of bushes and walk across the street. Mad-Eye taps his cane on the ground a couple times, and another house magically appears. Mad-Eye motions for me to go in; I do and get walloped into a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

She tells me to go "Straight upstairs, first door on the left."

I get in there, and find Ron and Hermione. I talk with them until Fred and George pop in. Then the five of us go and use the extendable ears to hear the meeting. Ginny joins us; unfortunately, Chrookshanks eats the ear before we can hear a lot. As we walk back down the stairs, Mrs. Weasley tells us that we'll be eating in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley comes over to make sure I'm alright, but then I see Sirius and Lupin behind them! I give him the biggest hug that I've given anyone today.

We get into the kitchen, and I see two people that I've never seen before. They are wearing brown cloak type things, but nothing like our cloaks/robes. Even Ron and Hermione are surprised by the men in the kitchen. Besides them and me, the only other people who seem surprised by the two extras would be the other kids; none of the adults look even slightly confused.

They're whispering, when we walk in, they stop talking and the older one (only by a little bit) stands up and bows at us; the younger one nods his head. They go over and lean against the wall, while the members of the Weasley family and the members of the order sit down. I hesitate, but also sit down. Throughout the meal, they just stood there, it was kind of creepy.

At the end of the meal, said, "We could always add two more chairs for you, if you want."

They look at each other, and then shake their heads, the older one adds, "Thank you ma'am, but we're okay. It doesn't matter to us if we sit or stand while eating."

After dinner, the adults look like they're going to continue with their discussion. As Mrs. Weasley is trying to usher her kids out, the two strangers look at each other, and nod.

"Excuse me, madam, but don't you think the kids should know who we are?" before anyone can answer, he continues, "I'm Anakin Skywalker, and this is my son, Luke Skywalker. I was really good friends with James Potter."

He turns to me, "I'm guessing that you're Harry, the son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans?" I nod; it's all I can do, I'm so confused.

Mrs. Weasley lets all of us kids stay down to hear about the life of the two strangers. They tell us all about them, and their galaxy. In return, we tell them all about us. The adults decide that the two can stay. They (thankfully Dumbledore is here) also decide that they will accompany us to Hogwarts, and together they will teach a class in calming your mind. Dumbledore has yet to decide how it will work, but that's what they decide.

A couple of weeks later, we all go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff, and after another couple weeks, we are getting ready to go to the station. Sirius is causing some trouble; since he wants to come but the others don't want him to. It is finally decided that he will come with us in dog form, also Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mad-Eye will accompany us. We get to the train station and go through the barrier, like always. Anakin (Professor Skywalker) and Luke walk through, and are in total awe at what they see.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm not sure how far I'll go in the next chapter, but I know that I'll do at least the train and sorting. I'm not sure if I'll add the first class or not. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to put the other stuff all together.**


End file.
